Amor em Segredo
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: Quando o buraco do retrato se abriu, os ouvidos dela captaram o que seus olhos gostariam de negar.


**Amor em segredo**

_Garoto, você é difícil de acreditar_

_Garoto, você é tão difícil de acreditar_

Aquela correria apressada tirava Hermione do sério.

Não gostava de perder o controle, embora percebesse que isso estava acontecendo com certa freqüência desde _aquele_ episódio. Só a simples menção em seus pensamentos fez com que seus passos se tornassem mais rápidos e desajeitados, como se pudessem descontar toda a raiva que sentia batendo ruidosamente sobre o chão de pedra. Os pequenos saltos de seus sapatos de boneca produziam um som alto e ritmado, e fazia com que todas as bruxas e magos nas pinturas se virassem para observar a garota de cabelos cacheados passar pelos corredores como um furacão.

_Só uma amiga_

_É o que tenho sido para você_

_Oh só uma garota_

_Que quer ser o centro do seu mundo_

_Mas não tenho muito a oferecer_

_Além do meu coração e da minha alma_

_E suponho que não seja suficiente_

_Para você me notar_

_Sou só uma garota_

_E acho que é só isso que serei para você_

_Eu realmente o odeio!_ Pensou, ao passar três vezes pelo mesmo corredor, fazendo surgir uma porta. A Sala Precisa.

Tocou a mão na maçaneta metálica e a girou, encontrando um cômodo escuro a sua frente. Uma grande janela tirava-o da penumbra, permitindo que alguns raios de luar entrassem e iluminassem precariamente o que ela descobriu serem algumas almofadas de chão, um tapete felpudo e uma grande estante de livros. Seu paraíso solitário.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e tirou os sapatos, tocando o tapete apenas com as meias brancas. Logo, já encontrava-se parcialmente deitada sobre as almofadas, deixando seus cachos cor-de-caramelo se esparramarem por elas.

_Tento sorrir quando vejo outras garotas com você_

_E agir como se tudo estivesse ok_

_Mas oooh.._

_Você não sabe como é estar tão apaixonada_

_Por alguém que sequer sabe_

_Desse meu amor secreto_

De onde estava, tinha uma visão da lua crescente e das centenas de estrelas que pontilhavam o céu de veludo. A noite estava realmente bonita, mas não podia ser observada por Hermione, que tinha uma cortina de lágrimas sobre os olhos amendoados.

A respiração ainda era ofegante devido à corrida, e a garota lembrou-se vagamente do que a provocara. Estava no Salão Comunal com um livro aberto em seu colo, repousando em uma das poltronas avermelhadas que tanto gostava. O som do buraco do retrato a despertara da leitura, e seus olhos se dirigiram à entrada prontos para repreender silenciosamente quem a havia interrompido. Antes de seus olhos, no entanto, seus ouvidos captaram ruídos que se assemelhavam a risadinhas entrecortadas. Quando os olhos finalmente chegaram ao que os ouvidos já sabiam, o livro caiu aos seus pés, fechado.

_Em meus sonhos_

_Vejo-nos juntos constantemente_

_Por que você não vê_

_Esse amor que está aqui dentro de mim?_

_Oohh_

_O que preciso fazer para você notar?_

_Você olha para ela com amor_

_E comigo é só amizade_

_Sou só sua garota_

_E acho que é só isso que serei para você_

Não sabia ao certo distinguir onde acabavam os cabelos ruivos de Ron e os de Lavender. E sinceramente, não gostaria de ficar ali, tentando. O baque surdo do livro contra o piso do Salão fez com que os olhos de ambos se voltassem para Hermione, como se descobrissem naquele instante que não estavam sozinhos ali.

Ela sequer se deu ao trabalho de pegar de volta o livro caído, e disparou em direção ao buraco do retrato. Ron e Lavender, imaginando que receberiam detenções, abriram espaço para que a garota passasse, e assim ela o fez.

Milésimos de segundo depois, já se encontrava pisando duro pelos corredores, até finalmente chegar aonde estava agora.

A cabeça tombou, finalmente, contra a maciez da almofada, e ela fechou os olhos, enquanto dois filetes transparentes escorriam pelos cantos destes.

_Tento sorrir quando vejo outras garotas com você_

_E agir como se tudo estivesse ok_

_Mas oooh.._

_Você não sabe como é estar tão apaixonada_

_Por alguém que sequer sabe_

_Desse meu amor secreto_

Um ruído fez com que ela abrisse novamente os olhos e mirasse o teto. Parecia passos. E vinham indiscutivelmente na direção da porta.

Alguém bateu, e Hermione levantou o corpo totalmente. Sem fazer qualquer som, levantou-se com a agilidade graciosa de um gato, e caminhou até a porta de madeira.

- Droga... – escutou, colando a cabeça à superfície. – acho que ela não veio para cá, afinal.

Reconheceu a voz. Era Ron.

Ele pareceu dar alguns passos para longe da porta, e em seguida voltou para perto dela novamente.

- Mione? – Tentou. A garota prendeu a respiração. – Sei que você está aí.. – a voz dele não parecia tão certa disso, ela percebeu.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios rosados, e ela esfregou as bochechas molhadas com as costas da mão.

_O que você vê nela_

_Que não vê em mim?_

_Garoto, você é tão difícil de acreditar_

_Por que você mostra todo o seu amor a ela_

_Mas não há nenhum para mim?_

_Garoto, você não faz sentido para mim_

_Porque não tenho muito a oferecer_

_Além do meu coração e da minha alma_

_E suponho que não seja suficiente_

_Para você me notar_

_Sou só uma garota_

_E acho que é só isso que serei para você_

- Eu só estava pensando... – ele continuou, fazendo com que Hermione colasse ainda mais a cabeça à porta. – hummm... Se você não me atacar mais uma vez com aqueles canários, eu gostaria de entrar e falar com você.

Ela continuou fingindo que não estava lá, porém seu coração poderia denunciá-la para qualquer um com ouvidos atentos. Batia descompassado.

- Bom...acho que você não está aí mesmo.. – Hermione teve a impressão de sentir um sorriso derrotado naquelas palavras, e tocou a maçaneta com a ponta dos dedos. _Não..._ encerrou o toque, cruzando os braços.

Instantes depois, ouviu-o afastar-se com passos arrastados pelo corredor.

Respirou fundo.

_Tento sorrir quando vejo outras garotas com você_

_E agir como se tudo estivesse ok_

_Mas oooh.._

_Você não sabe como é estar tão apaixonada_

_Por alguém que sequer sabe_

_Desse meu amor secreto_

Talvez fosse melhor deixar tudo como estava.

Ele voltaria para os braços de Lavender, e ela voltaria aos seus livros.

Deu uma última olhada na lua, despedindo-se, e abriu a porta.

Ali, no chão, estava o livro que havia derrubado no Salão Comunal.

_Garoto, você é tão difícil de acreditar.._

**Oi gente!**

Idéia mais ou menos surgida do nada, na verdade eu sempre quis usar essa música em uma H/G, mas sinceramente, ficou melhor no conceito de R/Hr.

Acho que é a última fic que terei a chance de escrever antes de chegar o HP 7, então posso fantasiar à vontade sobre o final dos meus queridos.

A música é da JoJo, e chama Secret Love (ta, eu sei, nada a ver com 'amor em segredo', mas 'amor secreto' ficava tão sem graça..), e está traduzida!

E reviews, por favor :D


End file.
